fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Has Their Reasons
"Everybody Has Their Reasons" is the seventh episode of Season 5, and overall the forty ninth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Ryan Mottesheard. It was directed by Matt Earl Beesley. It first aired on TNT August 9th, 2015. It drew 1.97 million US viewers. Plot Summary The 2nd Mass arrives at a safe haven. As the two groups make plans for the final assault on the Espheni, the 2nd Mass begins to realize that things aren't exactly as they seem. Plot The 2nd mass find a running military base on their way to DC, and on their way to get a close look, they are held up by soldiers, then a Humvee arrives, revealing the person running it is an old flame of Weaver's, Capt Katie Marshall. The base has everything they could need to take the fight to the Espheni in D.C. including armed vehicles, weapons and dozens of trained soldiers. As everyone settles in, Tom quickly starts to explain what they need in order to take the fight to the enemy but it doesn’t seem like the military are all that interested in going out there to fight. Weaver catches up with his old flame learning that they recently took on enemy fire a few weeks ago while on patrol and lost some men. She also talked about having to find and deal with human collaborators. As Tom and Hal showed them the maps from the Volm, they all seemed a bit shocked and concerned that Tom and the 2nd mass were working with aliens. While getting their first good meal in a while Maggie and Hal have their first real conversation. Maggie knows that Isabella is a threat and she also feels she made a lot of mistakes herself but neither of them are backing down. At the end of the night several soldiers sit down to drink with Hal, Isabella, Maggie and Ben and the soldiers seem very interested in Ben's spikes, even wanting to feel them. Ben allows it and fakes them out when he touches it. Zak Kagel gives him the nickname Superfreak. Later three soldiers find Ben in the locker room and ask that he come with them, guns drawn. Ben knows something isn't right and refuses to go with them. He easily breaks their weapons and tosses two of them into the mirror and lockers. However someone comes up from behind him and tases him, it was Zak Kagel who called him Superfreak. Hal and Tom talk with the Lt. Demarcus Wolf confused as to why all he is doing is listening and not communicating with all the militia groups out there. He explains that he is under orders to listen only and determine if any of the groups are compromised by the Espheni, which as Hal pointed out is a little paranoid. Weaver decides to have breakfast with Marshall, as they revisit old times. Anne continues to be helpful in the infirmary helping a solider with an infection. Ben is then seen strapped down to a gurney and Zak grabs him by the hair and starts to interrogate him. Apparently he is under orders to extract intel out of Ben, as they feel he is an Espheni spy. Ben doesn't have anything to say and tries to explain he is able to control his spikes but the solider doesn't care. Katie Marshall approaches Tom asking why he is giving orders to her men. Tom wants to know why they are not contacting other militias and that they are all supposed to be on the same side. However she seems dead set on focusing on human collaborators and not major offensives. Back to Ben being interrogated, it quickly escalates to torture as Zak uses a pair of pliers to forcibly remove one of Bens spikes. Ben screams out in pain as it's yanked out and goes into a seizure. The spike decides to attach the solider who then steps on it and kills it. As soon as the spike was killed, Ben blacks out. Tom finds out Ben hasn't been seen since last night and starts to raise hell asking where he is and Lt. Shelton refuses to tell him. He ends up getting himself arrested and then all of the 2nd mass end up getting rounded up. Matt manages to stay hidden while Weaver goes to Katie Marshall asking what the hell is going on. She has an entire investigation on them and feels that Tom's story of flying to the moon and the fact that Ben has spikes, that they are all collaborators and she is setting up a court-martial to determine the truth. Weaver finds Matt and helps him disguise himself as a solider to escape the base and get to Cochise and Dingaan for help. Isabella is nearly assaulted by Zak, but Maggie arrives in time to save her. When Isabella tries to explain about Hal and herself, Maggie tells her that her relationship with Hal had been ruined long before Isabella arrived. She then insists that they need to remain together if they are going to survive this latest betrayal. The court-martial begins and Ben is dragged in barely able to walk or think straight, and Tom and Weaver both find out he was tortured. Weaver is shocked and Tom is furious but Marshall continues to move forward with the trial. She went through each and every case in which Tom was captured and found his way back without explanation and she just can't believe any of it is true. When Tom begins to berate her about the entire thing being a farce, she stares out into nothing and her wound begins to bleed again. She closes the file on Tom, Ben and Hal and declares them traitors, charging them with treason for which the sentence is death. The episode ends revealing that an Overlord has been watching the naval base. Other Cast Co-Starring * Jason McKinnon as Lt. Emmett Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Greg Zach as Franks * Sarah Hall as Sergent Innis * Abi Centrik as 2nd Mass Fighter * Nestor de la Zerda as 2nd Mass Fighter * Ivette Hernandez D as 2nd Mass Fighter * Chris Sam as 2nd Mass Fighter * Keith Arbuthnot as Overlord * Jason Verner as 14th VA soldier * Unknown as Ayers * Unknown as Anderzee * Unknown as Kerich Significant Events *First appearance of the U.S. military since Season 3. *Collaborators are revealed to still be active, having engaged the 14th Virginia. *The 14th Virginia is more interested in eliminating collaborators than actually taking the fight to the Espheni. *According to Tom, the Volm have left the 2nd Mass with the exception of Cochise, who remained with Dingaan to investigate the Espheni communications device. *The entire 2nd Mass is arrested on suspicions of colluding with the Espheni because, among other things, of Ben's spikes. Only Weaver is left free (because he is considered above reproach by Captain Marshall) and Matt, Maggie and Isabella manage to escape. Outside References Dingaan mentions the Enigma machine from World War II. Photos 25076 007 0016 R 11828 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0020 R 11841 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0123 R 11842 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0141 R 11840 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0161 R 11839 -1030x1545.jpg 25076 007 0169 R 11838 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0174 R 11837 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0200 R 11836 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0235 R 11835 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0315 R 11834 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0319 R 11833 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0330 R 11832 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0375 R 11831 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0394 R 11830 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0450 R 11829 -1030x687.jpg Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes